


Punti sensibili

by Lady_Atena



Series: Trucchi scadenti di un genio di latta [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Beds, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “Hai i fianchi morbidi, Pep”.“E tu hai le dita callose”.





	Punti sensibili

Tony affondò il naso nell'ombelico di Pepper, la donna gli strinse le mani tra i capelli tirando alcune ciocche castane. Tony passò le dita sui fianchi di lei, li pizzicò e la sentì soffiare muovendo il bacino. Tony sogghignò, pizzicò ancora i fianchi e Pepper gli tirò i capelli.  
“Tony!”.  
Tony alzò gli occhi, sporse le labbra.  
“Hai i fianchi morbidi, Pep”.  
Pepper sospirò, allentò la presa sui capelli di Tony e rilassò le spalle.  
“E tu hai le dita callose”.  
Tony le pizzicò la pelle del fianco destro, vi avvicinò le labbra e diede un lieve morso arrossando la pelle. La donna inspirò socchiudendo gli occhi e Tony leccò il fianco destro nel punto rosso. Pepper gli passò le mani sul collo e sulle spalle, Tony sogghignò alzando gli occhi.  
“Visto? Se le dita t'infastidiscono, si rimedia in fretta”.  
Strinse il fianco sinistro della donna con la mano, strusciò il naso contro il punto leggermente arrossato di quello destro e lo leccò. Sentì la donna sospirare, aumentò la stretta e diede un lieve morso sul fianco. Alzò il capo, le sorrise.  
“Hai i fianchi troppo morbidi per non essere mangiati”.  
Pepper abbassò il capo, le iridi erano liquide e le guance arrossate.  
“Sulle tue amanti funzionavano?”.  
Tony ghignò.  
“Non parlavo dei loro fianchi, Pep”.


End file.
